<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My ( cuddly ?) Wolf by Bibichan65350186</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824743">My ( cuddly ?) Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibichan65350186/pseuds/Bibichan65350186'>Bibichan65350186</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So cuddly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibichan65350186/pseuds/Bibichan65350186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, jeune instituteur d'une classe primaire, reçoit un énorme loup en peluche de la part d'une de ses élèves afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul pendant les vacances. C'est bien malgré lui, au cours d'une nuit de calinage avec le loup, qu'il réalise que la "peluche" est un peu plus vivante que la normale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So cuddly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My ( cuddly ?) Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posté il y a plusieurs mois sur Wattpad.</p>
<p>Histoire écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture Sterek sur le thème: Vacances.</p>
<p>⚠Classé pour le langage cru et les allusions sexuelles.⚠</p>
<p>🚩Semi UA ( présence de surnaturel)</p>
<p>🚹Personnages légèrement OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Deux jours.</p>
<p>Seulement deux jours - si le wekend pouvait etre compté comme tel- que sa classe de lutin étaient en vacance, et il déprimait déjà. Vaudrait mieux ne pas songer à ce qu'il sera dans une semaine.</p>
<p>Probablement du vomi, pourquoi pas.</p>
<p>Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'être instituteur serait aussi attrayant.</p>
<p>Stiles était tellement certains qu'avec son TDHA il allait rendre les pauvres enfants timbrés, c'était sans compte le fait qu'à 7 ans on est une plaie pour les adultes. </p>
<p>Et ils l'étaient. </p>
<p>Le brun était pourtant passé par là et en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ses maîtres et maîtresses.</p>
<p>Il avait encore en mémoire le jour où Mme Cunnilingan s'était mise à prier pour et lui verser de l'eau bénite -ne lui demander où elle le cachait il ne saurait répondre- en plein milieu de la cours durant la pose.</p>
<p>Sa réaction était fort exager d'autant plus qu'il lui avait simplement demander si elle avait un lien avec le cunnilingus.</p>
<p>Il avait entendu ce mots au bureau de son père le shérif alors quil l'attendait pour renter a la maison et avait demandé ce que c'était à sa mère. Mais n'ayant obtenu qu'une réponse frustrante il s'était tourné vers son institutrice.</p>
<p>On disait qu'elle savait tout sur tout.</p>
<p>Faut croire que non.</p>
<p>Fervente chrétienne de 59 qu'elle était, a cru bon de délivrer son élève agé seulement de 6 ans, de l'esprit malin qui l'habitait.</p>
<p>Elle a passer une semaine à Ecchen House, et a prit une retraite entisipé.</p>
<p>Stiles estimait que si elle avait besoin de repos elle aurait pu le remercier après ça.</p>
<p>Plutôt que de faire tout ce cinéma.</p>
<p>Quoiqu'il en soit, ses bambins lui manquait.</p>
<p>La petite classe semblait horriblement abandonnée. Il était venu ce lundi matin pour prendre quelques affaires afin de préparer la rentrée prévu dans trois semaines.</p>
<p>Trois longues et pénibles semaines. </p>
<p>Il avait certes du temps parce que bon il n'y avait pas grand chose à préparer pour des gosses de 7 à 9 ans. Mais il avait une mission en cours. Mission qui l'avait ramené ici à Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Il aimait enseigner et semblerait qu'il était très doué pour celà, mais sa présence n'était dû qu'au faite qu'il devait mener une enquête pour le F.B.I</p>
<p>Il n'était pas leurs meilleurs agents, celui qui avait été envoyé avant lui c'était fait plus d'ennemis que d'amis. Et vu que lui il était le fils du shérif et assez "apprécié " par son entourage il aurait plus de chance. </p>
<p>Du moins il l'espère </p>
<p>Un an après obtention de son bac il était parti au F.B.I afin d'y travailler en temps qu'analyste. Son expérience avec les enquêtes de son père qu'il avait résolu -malgré que le shérif faisait tout pour qu'il n'ait pas accès au dossier -en vain- - et le fait que M. Mccall l'ait recommandé l'avait beaucoup aidé.</p>
<p>Mais si au départ son travail semblait simple et banale. Il a très vite appris et progresser en seulement 3 ans. Une mission hors territoire avait eu y raison de lui et il s'était retrouvé à faire une pose forcé suite à un malheureux accident qui avait coûté la vie à son équipe.</p>
<p>Sa chance fut qu'au moment de son exécution les renforts étaient arrivés à temps, mais il n'était plus autoriser à aller sur le terrain.</p>
<p>Son état psychologique n'était pas bon et un repos de 6 mois lui avait été donner -bon gré mal gré-</p>
<p>Seulement. Stiles étant ce qu'il est, avait continué grâce à un ami -et ex plan cul- en service à mener des enquêtes en douce pour l'organisation. </p>
<p>Il n'était pas connu pour obéir lorsqu'on lui disait une chose pour "son bien".</p>
<p>C'est alors que ses supérieurs ont décider de le renvoyer à Beacom Hills.</p>
<p>Il y serait en sécurité et pourrait plus facilement résoudre le casse-tête de toutes ces morts et ses disparitions soudaines.</p>
<p>Il avait accepté.</p>
<p>Pas parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de fouiner à nouveau dans les affaires de son père et résoudre 10 enquêtes en 2 jours. </p>
<p>Nooooon.</p>
<p>Il n'était absolument pas comme ça.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Stiles s'étire longuement puis retire les décorations de pâque de la classe qu'il met dans un carton. Il range le carton dans un placard assez haut. Il fait le tour de sa classe du regard avant de prendre ses clefs et son sac ainsi que quelques documents qu'il trimbale toujours partout.</p>
<p>Il vaux mieux qu'il s'en aille maintenant sinon ses glandes lacrimales vont encore faire des scènes. </p>
<p>Stilinski junior monta dans sa fidèle Roscoe qui avait tenu le coup durant tout ce temps. Il pensait la retrouver en lambeaux mais elle était une battante.</p>
<p>Son téléphone vivra sur le siège passager, lorsqu'il le vérifia Stiles vit un mail de M. Mccall. </p>
<p>" Hé gamin j'espère que ton enquête avance on compte sur toi, n'oublie pas de faire ton rapport ce soir?"</p>
<p>- C'est sensé être une question ça? Parce que j'aurai bien décliner sérieux. Non mais c'est quoi le truc avec les Mccall? Ils ont une génétique d'idiot fini ou quoi?</p>
<p>Il demarra tant bien que mal et s'engagea sur la voix principale, tout en marmonant dans sa barbe inexistante. </p>
<p>- Pour avancer elle avance cette foutue enquête, elle est même fini si tu veux savoir. Ton si ressemblant fils à élucider le mystère que l'univers entier se pose. Même pas 5minutes que j'avais deja les clés en mains. Une demi-heure plus tard, bam! Plus aucun mystère, rien.</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, salua vaguement un officier puis roula une fois le feu passer au vert.</p>
<p>- Vois-tu. Nôtre ô bien aimé Scott m'a avouer qu'il était devenu un loup-garou une semaine après mon départ. Tu le crois ça? La période où des gens se faisait déchiqueter par un "puma". Assez drôle et con comme raisonnement mais je suppose que c'était plus évident que de dire que Peter Hale dans le coma se baladait la nuit en mode louloup alpha vengeur pour s'attaquer au responsable su masacre de qa famille chérie? Ouais la famille Hale est une bande de louloup avec quelques humains paraît-il. Oh et tu sais Christopher Argent? Bah sa famille c'est des chasseurs de loup enragé. Faut croire qu'il n'y a plus assez de cerf à dans les bois hein.</p>
<p>Il arriva devant son immeuble où son appartement que l'organisation payait gracieusement l'attendait.</p>
<p>Merci gentil F.B.I je te rapporterai une griffe de loup-garou. Paraît que sa porte bonheur.</p>
<p>Ou pas.</p>
<p>Stiles salua le concierge qui lui remi un paquet cadeau d'environ 1,5m. Il y avait simplement son nom inscrit sur le papier collé au cadeau.</p>
<p>Il le prit et grimpa 90 marches d'escalier pour atteindre son appartement. Il préférait de loin prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. Cette immeuble était assez vieux et l'ascenseur tombait souvent en panne.</p>
<p>Vallait mieux ne pa y rester coincé. </p>
<p>Et puis son bagage n'était absolument pas lourd. Il était même très léger, c'est à se demander si il y avait vraiment quelque chose dedans.</p>
<p>Une fois dans son chez lui il verrouilla la porte posa son paquet en plein milieu de son petit salon, juste devant son clic-clac.</p>
<p>L'appartement n'était pas très grand et si au début Stiles avait béni l'agence pour lui offrir un endroit isolé il les avaient très vite maudit.</p>
<p>Le salon de 8mettre-carré faisait aussi office de chambre avec son canapé-lit, mis à part la porte d'entrée et celle donnant sur le balcon. Le salon et séparé de la cuisine par un contoire et une porte pas loin de celle du balcon offrait une petite douche avec wc.</p>
<p>C'est vrai qu'il s'attendait à plus spacieux, il s'agissait quand-même du "F B.I" plus avare tu meurs! Mais il devait avoué qu' étant seul, celà lui allait parfaitement. </p>
<p>Il ouvrit son ordinateur dans le but de rédiger son rapport puis s'assit sur un fauteuil -pas très confortable- et se rongea les ongles. </p>
<p>C'était beaucoup plus facile de faire un rapport lorsque l'on ne connaît pas le pourquoi du comment et surtout quand il n'y a pas de créature surnaturelle dans l'histoire. </p>
<p>Non mais sérieusement!</p>
<p>- Idiot de meilleur ami qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. </p>
<p>Stiles jura entre ses dents jeta sa tête en arrière fixant le plafond. Il se mit à repenser à son premier jour ici et se senti tout de suite mal.</p>
<p>~ 3mois plus tôt ~</p>
<p>- Mec, sa fait trop de bien de te revoir. Dit le latino en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.</p>
<p>- Ouais et moi ça me fait plaisir de revoir ce cher Beacom Hills avec ses merdes. Ouais ça m'a manqué, un peu. Quoi de neuf?</p>
<p>- Tu devineras jamais Stiles!</p>
<p>- C'est pour celà que j'ai dis " quoi de neuf" tu sais. </p>
<p>Il se garèrent devant la maison du shérif et descendirent de la Roscoe dans laquelle Scott était venu le chercher à l'aéroport de la ville voisine.</p>
<p>Durant tout le trajet ils avaient parlé de Stiles, de son travail comme analyste de F.B.I et de sa possible reconversion en instituteur d'école primaire. À celà ils avaient un peu ris et parlant de comment ils étaient à 8 ans, et de toute les conneries qu'ils ont continué de faire jusqu'à 18 ans.</p>
<p>Scott lui avait vaguement parlé de son fils de 7 ans Liam qu'il avait adopté avec son petit ami Isaac. Bien que n'étant pas marié ou fiancé ils avaient eus le droit de le garder.</p>
<p>Stiles l'avait félicité et voulu en apprendre plus mais ils étaient déjà arrivé, et tous le monde les attendaient.</p>
<p>Pour être honnête Stiles avait tiqué au "tous le monde" se retenant de rappeler à son ami que son entourage se limitait à lui, Ta mère et mon père le shérif.</p>
<p>Mais on pouvait supposé que ça faisait "tous le monde" non?</p>
<p>-Alors c'est quoi la bombe que je ne devinerai jamais même si de nous deux je celui qui connais le mieux résoudre des devinettes. À part si elles viennent de toi parce que sans vouloir te vexer tes devinettes son aussi vide de sens que-</p>
<p>- Je suis un loup-garou. coupa le brun à la machoir de travers</p>
<p>Hein?</p>
<p>- Tu quoi? demanda Stiles incrédule. C'est sensé être une blague ou une façon caché de me dire que tu as un loup sauvage chez toi? Il ne t'a pas mordu au moins? Parce que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en loup mais si il avait la rage peut-être que toi aussi et du coup tu as la rage. Dans ce cas éloigne toi de moi parce que de nous deux tu es le vétérinaire et si tu-</p>
<p>- Non Stiles je suis un vrai loup-garou avec-</p>
<p>La porte de la maison du shérif claqua révélant un individu très mais alors très intéressant au yeux de Stiles.</p>
<p>Humm appétissant. </p>
<p>Brun ténébreux, yeux vert ou bleu? Illégalement musclé mon Dieu est ce qu'il pouvait le toucher? Probablement pas pas mais wouah! </p>
<p>Ça c'était de la bombe! </p>
<p>Même si cette tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose. </p>
<p>Hum un ex? </p>
<p>Non il s'en soutiendrait.</p>
<p>Et surtout il serait toujours avec lui.</p>
<p>Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Stiles aurait juré avoir vu les yeux du brune face à lui virer au bleu électrique puis revenir à la normale.</p>
<p>Si des yeux tantôt vert tantôt bleu étaient considérer comme normal bien-sûr.</p>
<p>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek? </p>
<p>Derek? Genre Derek Hale?</p>
<p>- Derek? Tu veux dire que ce mec devant la porte de chez moi c'est Derek Hale? Le mec super chelou et grincheux qui conduit une magnifique camaro noir? Dont la famille est parti en fumée sans mauvais jeu de mots bien-sûr. Enfin ce Derek Hale? </p>
<p>Le concerner grogna montrant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on parle de sa famille.</p>
<p>- Parce que tu en connais d'autres? L'interrogea le latino</p>
<p>- Juste pour savoir. Et mec ne me grogne pas dessus tu es chelou, on dirait un clebs sérieux. Bref qu'est ce qu'il fait là?</p>
<p>- Oh lui c'est aussi un lou-</p>
<p>- Scott! Coupa le brun</p>
<p>- Quoi?</p>
<p>- Mais tu es sérieux? Tu ne veux pas lui faire la généalogie de ma famille tant que t'y es?</p>
<p>- Où est le rapport? Demanda Scott confus</p>
<p>Adorable.</p>
<p>Et stupide.</p>
<p>- Je pense qu'on devrait en discuter à l'intérieur. Intervint une voie très familière à Stiles.</p>
<p>Derek dégagea la voix laissant place au shérif qui accueilli son fils avec un sourire chaleureux.</p>
<p>Le fils en question n'hésita pas et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionna.</p>
<p>L'aîné chuchota des mots réconfortant et de bienvenu à son fils.</p>
<p>Ils se séparèrent, s'admirèrent, et s' étreignèrent une dernières fois, plus brièvement que la première. </p>
<p>Si l'un éprouvait un immense bonheur à revoir son père vivant et seulement quelques rides en plus. </p>
<p>L'autre mis à part la joie de pouvoir serrer son fils unique dans ses bras, il sentait aussi une certaines migraines faire son show. Alors oui il aimait beaucoup Stiles mais généralement les problèmes n'était pas très loin de son gamin alors il appréhendait un peu.</p>
<p>Parce que bon. C'est Stiles quoi!</p>
<p>- Tu n'aurais pas pris du ventre toi? Je te prévient que si il y a quoique se soit de gras et mauvais pour ton taux de cholestérol dans les placart où le frigo je brûle tout.</p>
<p>Qu'est ce qu'il disait.</p>
<p>Le shérif massa ses tempes en regrettant déjà son retour.</p>
<p>- Tu disais que tu repartais quand déjà? Interrogea innocemment John.</p>
<p>Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse et fit un sourire espiègle à son père. </p>
<p>- J'ai jamais dis que j'allais répartir. </p>
<p>- Seigneur!</p>
<p>Le shérif roula des yeux, sa migraine plus forte tout à coup.</p>
<p>- Aller rentre petit malin</p>
<p>Il tira Stiles vers l'intérieur et referma derrière Scott qui avait sagement attendu que le père et le fils aient fini, les quelques affaires de Stiles dans les sacs qu'il tirait à sa suite.</p>
<p>Une fois à l'intérieur, l'enquêteur ne se précipita dans la cuisine ou il ouvre le frigo à la volé pour tombé sur des plats surgelés, des pots de glaces dont certains bien entamés d'autres moisit, des burgers et frittes par-ci par-là. Bref une scène de crime comme il les aiment.</p>
<p>Il prit un pot de glace a au fruit rouge et ouvrit la bouche pour crier a quel point il était déçu de son père. Mais la referma aussitôt, ayant la sensation d'avoir rater quelque chose d'important présent dans le salon.</p>
<p>Pris d'un doute il marcha à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le salon et se tourna complètement pour observer...</p>
<p>Du monde.</p>
<p>Ça doit ça dont Scott parlait lorsqu'il disait "tous le monde" </p>
<p>Hum bien.</p>
<p>- Et vous êtes qui?</p>
<p>- Hé bien fiston c'est-</p>
<p>- La meute Mccall-Hale!</p>
<p>- Bon sang Scott! Jura Derek</p>
<p>- Est ce que tu te peux la fermer Scott? Dit une rou- blonde vénitienne que Stiles reconnu immédiatement. </p>
<p>- Personne n'a une muselière? Ou ces trucs de bondage qu'ils se foutent dans la gueule? Demanda un brun assis nonchalamment dans les escaliers.</p>
<p>- Peter ferme là s'il te plaît. Ajouta un autre homme brun à peine plus jeune que le shérif. </p>
<p>Décidément il y avait pas mal de mec brun par ici.</p>
<p>- Ne fait pas ton hypocrite Chris et reconnaît qu'on devrait lui mettre une muselière ou n'importe quel bâillon. Repris le mec des escaliers. Peter de ce qu'il avait retenu.</p>
<p>Minute.</p>
<p>Peter? Comme Peter Hale? L'oncle de Derek Hale qui le fixait bizarrement comme la bizzarité qu'il était. </p>
<p>Ok.</p>
<p>- Bien on va reprendre depuis le début quand j'ai demandé qui vous étiez. </p>
<p>Il se tourna vers Peter pour commencer.</p>
<p>- Toi tu es Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek Hale. Le deuxième avait été cité au moment où son doigt le designait.</p>
<p>Il analysa vite fait les têtes présentes et su plus ou moins qui était qui.</p>
<p>- Cette tête de con-fini que j'aurai préféré ne plus jamais revoir ne peut être que Jackson -je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul Witthmore dit-il en designant un brun debout devant une chaise ou une blonde venitienne se tenait correctellent assise. Et-</p>
<p>- Tu ne m'avais pas manqué non plus Stiles j'ai-des-trouble-mentaux- Stilinski.</p>
<p>- De un, c'est un trouble du comportement manifesté par une Hyperactivité abruti. De deux, ta gueule.</p>
<p>Jackson grogna de désapprobation et voulu faire un geste dans sa direction mais se ravisa aux grognements de Scott et Derek.</p>
<p>Le second se demanda pourquoi une telle réaction de sa part tandis que le premier protégeait simplement son frère. </p>
<p>À nouveau un sourire suffisant et mesquin orna le visage de Stiles qui fit à nouveau grogner Jackson. </p>
<p>- Donc je disais avant de me faire sauvagement interrompre, la magnifique blonde vénitienne que j'aperçois est sans nul soute Lydia Je-sui-plus-qu'une-déesse Martin. Il envoya un baiser papillon à son amour de jeunesse mais aussi sa meilleure amie. Amie qui rejetta sa chevelure derrière elle telle la déesse quelle était. </p>
<p>Elle était assise juste devant Jackson qui croisa simplement ses bras -musclé il fallait l'avouer- contre son torse -tout aussi musclé -.</p>
<p>- Et nous nous sommes mariés l'an dernier. Dit fièrement Jackson. </p>
<p>- Tu me dois 3 séances shopping Stiles, mais comme tu viens d'arriver et que je suis généreuse, je te laisse te reposer pour aujourd'hui mais je te taxe 2 séances supplémentaires. Ne me remerci.</p>
<p>-Trop d'honneur. Marmona t'il. </p>
<p>Se regard se porta sur une jeune femme brune plus ou moins mal à l'aise dont Scott ne cessait de lui lancer des regards de chiot. Chose qui d'après son ami était la spécialité de son petit ami Isaac.</p>
<p>Isaac qui lançait des regards mauvais à la brune.</p>
<p>Dire qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Le monde est ingrat.</p>
<p>- Lui je le connais déjà c'est Isaac Layeh, et devant toi doit être Allison Argent. </p>
<p>Elle lui donna un petit sourire qui se crispa au reniflement dédaigneux d' Isaac derrière elle.</p>
<p>Vraiment ingrat.</p>
<p>- Et vous avec votre air de coboye des temps modernes, vous devez être Son père, Christopher Argent.</p>
<p>- Il y a aussi Kira et Malia mais elles sont un peu occupées. Dis Isaac mal à l'aise. </p>
<p>Bien.</p>
<p>- Les enfants sont avec maman c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là. Mais elle t'envoie plein de bisous. Ajouta le latino avec un grand sourire.</p>
<p>Stiles acquiesca de la tête avant de tiquer.</p>
<p>- Les enfants?</p>
<p>- Ouais. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Liam que Isaac et moi avons adopter. Et bien Lydia et Jackson on aussi adopter, mais des jumeaux Ethan et Aiden 8ans et ils ont une fille de 3 ans Hayden. Puis Derek à une petite sœur de 9ans Cora.</p>
<p>- Ah. Ça en fait des gosses!</p>
<p>Gosses qu'ils avaient retrouver dans sa classe de primaire pour enfant à en difficulté une semaine plus tard. </p>
<p>Autant dire qu'il en avait bavé. </p>
<p>- Bien maintenant-</p>
<p>- Tu as oublié Deaton Scott. Interrompu Derek.</p>
<p>Même sa voix voie est musclé !</p>
<p>- Deaton ? Ton patron le vétérinaire? Demanda Stiles </p>
<p>- Oh oui c'est le conseiller de notre meute. Ou l'émissaire.</p>
<p>- Ah. Bon maintenant que je sais qui est qui. Expliquer moi cette histoire de loup-garou.</p>
<p>Il s'assit sur une chaise et ont lui expliqua tout.</p>
<p>Le Kanima qui était Jackson , la darach, la meute d'alpha dont les jumeaux appartenaient, la jaguar nauale qui était la soeur de Chris,les médecins de l'horreur, la bête du gevodon, la chasse sauvage. Et tout un tat de chose qui expliquait les morts et disparitions de Beacom Hills.</p>
<p>Bien. À peine arriver et son enquête était résolu. </p>
<p>Très bien même. </p>
<p>~ maintenant ~</p>
<p>Le plus douloureux ce jour-là n'était pas sa perte d'enthousiasme, sur cette affaire car il n'avait même pas eus à bouger le petit doigt, mais qu' après ça il avait subit un interrogatoire assez stressant qui l'avait fait avouer son véritable but.</p>
<p>Ça avait fini en clash.</p>
<p>Il avait été traité de traîtreet d'imposteur, et se défendant il avait prononcé des mots qu'il regrettait.</p>
<p>Il ne les pensaient pas lorsqu'il avait crier à Scott qu'il était un embécil trop naïf et trop con pour ouvrir ça grande gueule et dévoiler des choses assez compromettante.</p>
<p>Ceci n'étant qu'un extrait de sa bourde.</p>
<p>Un long silence avait suivit celà. Il s'était excuser maladroitement et était parti avec ses bagages.</p>
<p>Bien-sûr personne ne l'avait retenu.</p>
<p>Et il avait perdu ses amis.</p>
<p>Enfin perdu était un peu fort parce que Lydia l'avait retrouver le lendemain pour sa première séance shopping, et à toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Même si à chaque fois elle le traitait d'idiot.</p>
<p>Lydia jouait en quelque sorte le rôle d'émissaire. Elle donnait les infos de santé et autres de Stiles à la meute et vice versa.</p>
<p>Quand évidemment elle n'était pas trop occupé à parler de sa magnificence.</p>
<p>Même après les nombres de séance shopping écoulé elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le voir.</p>
<p>Tous les jours.</p>
<p>À part elle, personne d'autre ne l'approchait.</p>
<p>Mais ils le suivaient.</p>
<p>Partout. </p>
<p>Et tout le temps lorsqu'il était dehors.</p>
<p>Au début il avait cru à une coïncidence.</p>
<p>Mais combien de chance il y avait pour qu'il croise la Kitsune du pack dans des toilettes publiques pour hommes?</p>
<p>Vraiment? </p>
<p>Proche de moins l'infini. </p>
<p>Alors bon, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un con. Il avait prit le taureau par les cornes et avait débarqué chez son père un dimanche ou -surprise ou pas- la jolie famille était réuni. </p>
<p>Il avait simplement déposé des photos sur la table où on voyait différent membre de la meute derrière lui ou à proximité. Stiles avait vociférer comme quoi il détestait qu'on 'lespionne ou le suive que s'ils continuaient il allait porter plainte.</p>
<p>Bien-sûr ils s'était défendus en le traitant de parano.</p>
<p>À celà il avait ajouter ces pièces maîtresses.</p>
<p>Une photo du shérif devant la porte de son apparte, une du chasseur en bas de son immeuble. Une de peter sous sa Roscoe.</p>
<p>Et le clou du spectacle.</p>
<p>Deux photos de Scott dont une dans sa douche un jour où il était absent.</p>
<p>Et une autres dans son lit alors qu'il dormait à coter.</p>
<p>Pas besoin de dire qu'il avait équipé son appart, immeuble et voiture de caméra à détection de mouvement et de chaleur. </p>
<p>Qui faisait des photos à leurs heures perdues. </p>
<p>Les deux dernières preuve avaient laissé le groupe sans voix et tous avaient regarder le vrai alpha.</p>
<p>Stiles était ensuite retourner chez lui et ne croisait que rarement les membres de la meute qui en le voyant lui disait vaguement salut.</p>
<p>Comme la fois où en faisait ses courses il avait entendu un "Salut Stiles" mais n'avais vu personne. Ce n'est qu'en se dirigeant vers le contoire et en voyant Derek payer ses achats qu'il compris.</p>
<p>Ce mec avait beau être chaud comme l'enfer, il était vraiment bizarre.</p>
<p>Heureusement ou malheureusement cette situation n'avait pas durer car une semaine plus tard alors qu'il examinait le Nemeton il s'était fait possédé par un ancien esprit vengeur</p>
<p>Le Nogitsume.</p>
<p>Ça avait été deux semaines de pur torture. À tel point qu'il avait dû retourner chez son qui l'avait vu un soir de garde herré les routes avec juste un short.</p>
<p>Inquiet le père avait d'abord cru que son fils se droguait, ou s'était fait agresser, il l'avait ramener chez le druide quand il s'était rendu compte que s'était plus grave.</p>
<p>Quelques heures plus tard un bonne partie de la meute était chez le véto avec un Stiles inconscient et en hypothermie. </p>
<p>À son réveil il n'avait qu'une idée rentrer chez lui et dormir.</p>
<p>Ceux qui ont tenter de s'interposer avaient fini encastrer dans le mur pour les créatures surnaturelles et assomez pour les humains.</p>
<p>Seulement à mis chemin, il s'était diriger chez son père et avait dormi sur le canapé. </p>
<p>Ils avaient eus énormément de mal à se débarrasser du Nogitsume mais voilà, aujourd'hui il allait bien</p>
<p>En parti.</p>
<p>Oui car Allison avait fini à l'hôpital et allait mourir tant elle avait perdu énormément de sang.</p>
<p>Et pour celà il s'en voulait. Raison pour laquelle il vivait de nouveau comme un reclu chez lui ne sortant que pour sa classe.</p>
<p>Même si au début les autres venaient régulièrement le voir, il avait donné au concierge des photos de ceux qui ne devait pas rentrer dans l'immeuble. </p>
<p>Essayez donc de dire à un loup-garou de ne pas passer par la porte et soyez sûr qu'il rentrera par la fenêtre. </p>
<p>La première fois c'était Derek. </p>
<p>Non </p>
<p>À chaque fois c'était Derek.</p>
<p>Puis Scott, Malia, Kira, Isaac et même Jackson. </p>
<p>Et à chaque fois c'était au mauvais moment.</p>
<p>Pas pendant son plaisir solitaire. Non du tout.</p>
<p>Sauf Derek qui apparaissait presque toujours à ce moment là, puis faisait comme si de rien était. </p>
<p>Comble du dérangeant, Stiles ne debandait pas.</p>
<p>Il devenait même encore plus dur et devait donc prendre une douche froide.</p>
<p>Bref ils étaient à nouveau amis et avait appris à connaître certains.</p>
<p>Il faisait souvent des clash avec Peter. Mais avait arrêter.</p>
<p>Ce type n'était pas sarcastique mais cynique, et psychosociopath.</p>
<p>Avec ce qu'il savait de lui, il se méfiait. </p>
<p>Stilinski junior soupira et reporta son regard sur le cadeau poser pas loin de lui. Il se dirigea vers lui et entrepri de l'ouvrir. </p>
<p>Un loup noir d'environ 1m3 assis sur son derrière poulu en peluche.</p>
<p>Il fut frapper par l'intensité de son regard bleu, comme si il était vivant.</p>
<p>Regard bleu qui lui semblait familier.</p>
<p>Il y avait un post-it coller sur son nez</p>
<p>Mon chèr petit professeur Stiles,<br/>Je vous offre ce petit cadeau afin que vous ne sentiez pas seul en mon absence.<br/>Parce que vous puer la frustration comme mon idiot de frère.</p>
<p>Cora Hale</p>
<p>Ah bah d'accord.</p>
<p>Une famille de fou oui, et il ne savait pas qui d'elle et de sa sœur Laura -que Dieu merci n'avait rencontré que 3 fois- était la plus barje.</p>
<p>Peter étant d'une tout autres catégorie.</p>
<p>Stiles regarda à nouveau le loup, il aurait bien dormi avec mais il était à peine midi.</p>
<p>Il prit la peluche avec lui et commença à rédiger son rapport. Il prepara ensuite la rentrée qui n'allait pas arriver tout de suite, se regarda un bon sc fiction tout en dégustant des chips.</p>
<p>Vers 19h il se fit à manger, envoya un bref message à son père -qui en réclamait un tout les soir avant qu'il ne se couche-, il lu sa réponse puis se perdit au royaume De morphé avec sa peluche dans ses bras.</p>
<p>Royaume qu'il quitta de force une demi heure plus tard car quelque chose remuait sur lui.</p>
<p>Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber dans une paire d'yeux bleuté. </p>
<p>Il voulu dire quelque chose mais se tu en voyant la peluche se dresser difficilement sur ses pattes.</p>
<p>- Putain de caniche mutan! Jura Stiles.</p>
<p>Un grondement le répondit et il fit le poisson hors de l'eau ne sachant pas quoi dire.</p>
<p>Un autre grognement retentit suivis par des bruits d'os fracturés et la peluche enfin le loup, vrai, très vrai loup se tordi de douleur.</p>
<p>Ne voulant pas du tout voir ce qui allait se produire Stiles ferma et les yeux et attendi. </p>
<p>Les bruits cessèrent et un souffle chaud se répercuta sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque qu'un Stiles rauque fut prononcé. </p>
<p>Et jamais. Ô grand jamais il n'a sonné aussi bien lui envoyant des piques de plaisirs vers son bas ventre.</p>
<p>Le souffle tremblant et les yeux papillonant, il observera stupéfait Derek l'enfer-c'est-le-pôle-nord-à-coté-de-moi- Hale, se tenir au dessus de lui, les avants bras à plat de part et d'autre de sa tête ainsi que les jambes autour de ses cuisses. </p>
<p>Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les yeux de la peluche lui semblait familier. </p>
<p>- C'est aussi une particularité des loups-garous de se transformer en peluche?</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>- Donc celà ne fait pas parti de vos compétences de super loup?</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>- Pourtant tu étais une peluche il y a moins d'une heure, non?</p>
<p>- Pas vraiment.</p>
<p>- Bon écoute Sourwolf faudrait que tu fasses un peu plus d'effort dans ton quota de mot par jour, si tu pouvais tricher sur les mots de la semaine pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais une peluche, pourquoi tu es tout nu, non pas que ça me dérange hein et surtout pourquoi tu es aussi dur qu'un cheval en plein rut.</p>
<p>Dans les deux sens du terme.</p>
<p>Dans tous les sens existant du terme.</p>
<p>Bon sang si ça ce n'est pas bandé comme un cheval.</p>
<p>Derek grogna lourdement et Stiles senti une l'humidité dans son sous vêtements.</p>
<p>Il ne venait pas de jouir là? Si?</p>
<p>Derek se mit tout à coup à trembler, sa tête qui était auparavant baisser se leva et ses yeux fixait Stiles avec... </p>
<p>Espoir?</p>
<p>Désir? Et</p>
<p>Amour?</p>
<p>Sans doute un mélange des trois.</p>
<p>Ou son imagination. </p>
<p>Ouais c'était son imagination.</p>
<p>Les pupils de l'ancien alpha étaient très dilatées, ses narines ne cessaient de s'équarquiller semblant chercher une odeur, ou s'en ivrer avec.</p>
<p>Un énième grondement de la part du loup, qui joignit ses mains au dessus de la tête de Stiles durant quelques seconde puis abaissa sa main droite qui saisit durement la cuisse du propriétaire des lieux afin de la glisser contre sa hanche et la maintien ainsi. Il en fit de même avec l'autre cuissses sous le regard heberluer de Stiles dont les joues faisaient la concurrence avec les fruits et légumes les plus rouge. Seul leurs Front étaient toujours coller, et la respiration haletante du Hale n'aida pas vraiment à calmer la tension de plus forte dans l'air -et dans les bas de Stiles-.</p>
<p>- D'abord, commença le brun, la peluche qui était dans tes bras il y a une heure se trouve probablement sur mon lit là où j'étais il y a une heure entrain de me branler parce que mes imbéciles de sœur m'ont droguées ce qui explique que je sois aussi tendu qu'un cheval en plein rut.</p>
<p>Il tira durement les hanches de l'hyperactif contre les siennes et grogna tandidque Stiles couina lorsque leurs érections se heurtèrent.</p>
<p>Putain, si c'était vraiment son imagination qu'il continu et ne s'arrête surtout pas.</p>
<p>- Ensuite, repris plus difficilement Derek qui roulait en même temps du bassin accentuant la friction entre leurs bassins, lorsque... lorsque nous nous prenons nôtre formes de loup que... Seul les loups de naissance peuvent atteindre nous... Putain Stiles</p>
<p>Derek grogna quand Stiles a joint ses jambes autour de sa taille et enduler du bassin.</p>
<p>Les frottements devinrent de petits coup de butoir au bon plaisir des deux amants.</p>
<p>-Nous, repris le loup, nous perdon totalement nos... nos vêtements lors de ces trans...transformations. </p>
<p>Les petits coup devinrent plus fort, plus dur, plus violent. La pièce fut très vite animés des cris de Stiles et des grognements bestiaux de Derek.</p>
<p>- En..enfin, il stoppa tout mouvement et bloqua les hanches de Stiles afin qu'il ne bouge plus. Stiles écoute moi.</p>
<p>Le susnommé gémit et tenta de bouger mais sans suite, sous les rire crispé de Derek il fut contraint de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. </p>
<p>Une fois certains qu'il avait son attention Derek repris.</p>
<p>- Enfin, tu sais sans doute que Scott et Isaac son ensemble car ils sont des compagnons. Et pour un loup un compagnon est une âme sœur. Il n'aimeront aucune autres personnes comme ils s'aiment. Tu le sais n'est ce pas?</p>
<p>- Oui mais je ne-</p>
<p>- Tu es mon compagnon Stiles.</p>
<p>Oh cool.</p>
<p>Non pas cool.</p>
<p>- Tes sœurs t'ont données quelle quantité de drogue?</p>
<p>- Stiles soupira Derek. Je suis sérieux. Je t'ai reconnu à ton odeur le jour où tu es arrivé, et quand nos regard se sont croisé je les sentis au fond de moi. C'était toi. Tu étais mon compagnon. Stiles, tu es mon âme sœur. </p>
<p>Dis comme ça...</p>
<p>- Mais et Paige?</p>
<p>- Elle était juste mon premier amour. Un amour qui m'a douloureusement marqué. </p>
<p>Stiles se frotta les yeux avec une main. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heur maintenant que son excitation était tombée.</p>
<p>Excitation mais pas érection.</p>
<p>Bien.</p>
<p>-Écoute Derek, si tu veux coucher avec moi c'est ok d'accord? Je suis- nous sommes des grands garçons. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser ce genre de "chose" pour m'avoir. Je ne dis pas que je suis quelqu'un de facile non, mais... pfff de toute façon demain matin tu ne seras plus là alors pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour rien?</p>
<p>Saleté d'imagination! Son fantasme vie ait au cauchemar. </p>
<p>En retirant sa main de ses yeux il vit tomba dans ceux de Derek. Et ce qu'il y vit lui fit mal. Il sentit comme si on brûlait son corps, comme si on lui arrachait son âme, tout son être souffrait.</p>
<p>A cause de la souffrance et la douleur qu'il lut dans les yeux de Derek. </p>
<p>Yeux qui n'avait jamais été aussi expressif qu'aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>Et il se souvint. </p>
<p>Ce qu'il avait lu plutôt dans son regard.</p>
<p>L'espoir, le désir et l'amour. </p>
<p>L'amour. </p>
<p>Ok il avait peut-être fait une boulette.</p>
<p>Derek, abattu, voulu se redresser mais Stiles ressera ses jambes.</p>
<p>- Écoute Derek, tu me prends de cours mec. Hier encore quand on s'est vu chez Scott c'est à peine si tu te retenais encastrer ma tête contre toute les surfaces dur. Comprend que j'ai du mal à te suivre. Sans compté que je suis dans le déni quant à ta présence ici, pour moi c'est juste mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Donc comme je doute que tu sois là demain je peux te le dire. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Ça te va comme ça? </p>
<p>Comme seul réponse le loup se jeta sur la bouche de Stiles qu'il dévora. </p>
<p>Ils reprirent leurs activités et Derek sorti le membre de Stiles qu'il colla au sien et les masturbèrent ensemble. Stiles fut le premier à venir puis Derek le rejoignit peu après. </p>
<p>Pendant que le Hale ravageait la bouche de son compagnon et parsemait sa peau de marque de luxure, ses doigts qu'il avait trempé dans leurs semences, taquinèrent l'entre de Stiles qui couina à l'intrusion très attendu et bien plus.</p>
<p>Ce soir là fut une nuit de pur plaisir. S'il avait au début appréhendé de prendre la longueur et largeur du loup, il avait par la suite crier de plaisir. Et ce fut ainsi toute la nuit, heureusement que ses voisins étaient deux étages au dessus de lui. </p>
<p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my God😲 j'y crois pas!!<br/>Plus de 5500 mots😱<br/>Avec seulement mon petit clavier de téléphone défectueux! C'est un miracle 😂</p>
<p>Voilà voilà, c'est mon humble contribution, je m'excuse des fautes je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice, je peux toujours faire une relecture vite fait. Mais il est 1h du mat et c'est le jour j.</p>
<p>Merci d'être passer, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un truc Sterek et ce concours m'a vraiment booster.</p>
<p>Espérons que d'autres pointent le bout de leurs nez 😆</p>
<p>Sinon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, il y aura un ou deux extra d'ici là. Pas aussi long que celui-là hein 😅</p>
<p>Penser à l'effort de l'auteur et laisser de commentaires ou voter pour l'histoire. N'hésiter pas à ajouter le book dans votre bibliothèque ou liste de lecture.<br/>...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>